


Ozh’esta or No, Some Things Remain The Same

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Gen, Star Trek References, Team Free Will, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Team Free Will after a (possibly) routine hunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge - **Day 3:** Motel Room

“Well, here’s to the end of another successful hunt,” Dean declared as he raised his bottle of beer.

“If by successful your mean you two, as you say, ‘got your asses handed to you on a platter’, then yes, I would concur that the hunt was very successful,” Castiel snarked as he reached out a hand, aiming for Dean’s cheekbone, his fingers unconsciously forming the ozh’esta gesture from the old Star Trek television and movie series.(1)  Knowing what he was about to do, Dean batted the hand away before Cas could heal his wounds, just happening to brush his index and middle finger along the angel’s as he did so.  His injuries weren’t bad enough to warrant using angel mojo.

“Hey, we ganked the son of a Bitch, didn’t we?” Dean shot back in an offended tone and took a gulp of his beer.  Castiel ignored the outburst and tried again with the same results.

“Yeah, after we’d tried and failed twice beforehand,” Sam huffed as he began to sew up the gash in his left arm.

“Whose side are you on?” Dean griped and batted Cas away again.

Sam’s patent Bitch Face Number 17 (TM) was aimed at Dean. “This happens every time we aren’t on the same page about something,” he proclaimed.

“We had a difference in opinion,” Dean argued.

“We do this all the time when we assume the job is easy,” Sam pointed out.

“Cas, I’m fine. Help Sam,” Dean insisted as he batted Cas’ hand away once more and took a pull from his bottle before finally, albeit gingerly, lowering himself onto a chair at the motel table.  He set the bottle down and reached for the first aid supplies laid out in front of him.

Castiel glared disapprovingly at Dean before turning away from him and facing Sam instead.  The much taller man sat across the table from his older brother.  He made the same hand gesture and aimed for Sam’s forehead.  Just like his brother, Sam batted the hand away, knocking his hand against Cas’ wrist.

“It’s okay Cas. I’ve had worse,” Sam assured with a thankful grin.  Castiel’s glare was less disapproving.

“At least let me assess the damage better,” Castiel implored, reaching for Dean’s face again, and garnering the same result as before.

“Cas, I got it. I’m fine,” Dean reassured in annoyance. “What’s got you so anxious anyway?”

“I am hardly anxious, Dean,” Cas objected. “And fine has variable definitions.”(2)

 _“Anyway,”_ Sam interrupted the spat that was building between the two. “We need to stop assuming even run-of-the-mill jobs are going to always be easy. We get so caught up in the routine these days that we start getting overly cocky and that’s when we start getting into trouble.”

“To be fair, this whole ‘cocky’ thing is not a recent trait of yours,” Castiel stated in his blunt, lacking any sort of filter way.

“It’s ‘being cocky’,” Dean corrected. “‘Being’.”

“Well, this whole ‘being’ cocky thing is not new,” Castiel responded.  He was getting better at his usage of air quotes.  Despite the knowledge of pop culture that Metatron had zapped into his head, he still misstepped when applying the gesture.  Dean blamed Joey Tribbiani and television reruns.

Sam snorted.

“Y’know what? Nevermind,” Dean intonated.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

>  **Footnotes:**  
>  (1) Ozh’esta – Vulcan kiss or finger embrace – touching the index and middle fingers between bondmates and/or t’hy’la. [Definition from the Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD).]  
> (2) Quote from Star Trek (2009). Spock to his mother, Amanda.
> 
>  **A/N:** I looked up a few lists of alternate words to use instead of ‘said’ and tried really hard not to use the same word twice.


End file.
